


Tell me something new

by parullarryrocks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Eleanor Is A Beard, M/M, coachella, larry stylinson - Freeform, snl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parullarryrocks/pseuds/parullarryrocks
Summary: 'When do you leave?''Tomorrow morning', Louis whisperedCanon compliant one-shot referring to the time Louis had to leave New York to stunt with his 'girlfriend' during one of the most crucial times in Harry's life.





	Tell me something new

_**Thursday** _

  
"It's Russell".  
Harry looked over to Louis. He nodded and scooted over the hotel bed to come closer to him and pulled him into his arms.  
"Take it".  
Harry saw him bite his lip but finally accept the call.  
Louis listened to Russell while looking away from Harry. He couldn't look him in the eye after all that had been discussed earlier.  
Because of the twitter drama and Harry's performance on SNL, Louis had to take Eleanor to Coachella. They both had discussed this and had tried to reason with Louis' team about the performance being very important to them but the team only saw it as an opportunity to separate them and prove, once again, that they were not together.  
After a few minutes of quiet murmurs, Louis hung up. He put his phone on the night stand but didn't turn around to face Harry. He knew that if he did, he would break down. So, he laid down on his side with Harry spooning him.  
"Lou-"  
"I hate them so much", Louis choked out.  
"Hey, hey c'mon babe, look at me Lou", Harry turned him around and finally Louis broke down. Harry pulled him into his chest and held him tightly.  
"I am so so-sorry", Louis sobbed.  
"No babe, it's not your fault, it's all on me this time", Harry gave him a watery smile. Louis whimpered but tried to calm his breathing. Harry caressed Louis' back, drawing soothing patterns to help him calm down.

When his breathing was back to normal, Harry asked, "When do you leave?"  
Louis looked up and saw that Harry's eyes were wet. He brought up his hand and thumbed over Harry's cheek.  
"Tomorrow morning", he whispered. He then leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on Harry's lips.  
Sitting up, he patted Harry on his chest and said, "C'mon love, you've gotta go to the studio".  
"Yeah, and you're coming with me", Harry sat up.  
"Of course, I am", Louis smiled.  
Harry proceeded to get ready while Louis put on his shoes. Soon after, they were out in the car and headed to the studio where all the rehearsals were to take place.

~°~

_**Friday** _

  
Harry's alarm went off at 7 AM. He groaned and reached for his phone to turn it off. Turning to Louis, he stared at him for a few moments but then realized the sad truth that he would have to wake Louis up if he had to catch that goddamn flight to LA. A part of him didn't want to wake him up but he also knew about the consequences. He shifted so that he was half on top of Louis and then proceeded to place kisses all over his face.  
"C'mon baby, gotta wake up. Wanna spend some more time with you", he whispered on his ear and then kissed him there. After a few more kisses, Louis sighed and opened one eye. Harry chuckled and kissed his other eye till Louis wiggled his hand towards his waist and pinched him. Shrieking, Harry pulled back and hit Louis' chest playfully.  
"Get up, we have to take a shower", Harry said.  
"Together?", Louis raised his eyebrows.  
Harry whined but ignored him and got out of bed to go to the bathroom. He started the shower and got inside. After a few minutes, Louis joined him with a smug expression on his face.  
After helping each other clean and a few too-many kisses, they got out and brushed their teeth.  
"Do I need to shave?", Harry asked, leaning towards the mirror to get a better look.  
"What!? No, it's fine, c'mon I'm hungry", Louis whined.  
They got dressed and Louis was halfway through packing his bag when he realized something and said, "You'll bring my bag back home for me yeah?". Harry raised his eyebrows but then chuckled and said, "Of course I will". 

•

After holding onto each other for sometime, Louis exited the car and went inside the airport. They had done this a lot of times but Louis despised it the same everytime, sometimes more, like now.

~°~

_**Saturday** _

 

Louis knew there was no use calling Harry right after the show ended so he just texted him a few hearts. He was so proud and was literally in tears for his boyfriend.  
His phone vibrated and it was a text from Niall.

_'U OK?'_

  
Louis chuckled but responded,

  
_'Yes Horan im more than OK'_

  
_'Check twitter. They r so proud'_

  
Louis bit his lip and opened his twitter. The response was overwhelming. He knew that if Harry was to see this, he would have started crying. Okay maybe not crying but he would have been really emotional.  
He sent Niall two confetti emojis to show that he was having an internal meltdown for his boy.

•

After about two hours, Harry called.  
"Hi darling, you were so good-"  
"I was?" Harry exclaimed.  
"Don't act like you haven't already heard this for like a thousand times", Louis said.  
Harry giggled but then he was being called by someone, Jeff, Louis assumed.  
"Sorry baby, I gotta go", Harry rushed.  
"Alright babe, love you yeah?"  
"Love you" and the line ended.  
Louis sighed and realized how exhausted he was. He had already been to the festival with his mates and Eleanor, done the pap walk, taken a couple of pictures with people who approached him claiming to be fans but Louis knew better.  
Without wasting any time, he threw himself into bed, not really looking forward to tomorrow because he had to go to that goddamn festival again. He just wanted it to be Tuesday already, but with the promise of meeting Harry in London, he went to sleep.

~°~

_**Sunday** _

  
The ringing from his phone woke Louis up the next morning. He groaned but reached out for it.  
" 'Lo", he croaked out.  
The person on the other side chuckled and said, "When will I ever stop being your alarm clock?".  
Instantly, a smile came onto Louis' face and he said, "Never".  
"Good", Harry replied.  
Louis made a noise in the back of his throat and said, "I miss you".  
He expected Harry to reciprocate but Harry remained silent.  
Louis frowned, "H, you there?"  
"Hmm"  
Louis sat up and leaned against the head board, "What happened?"  
"I want you here", Harry barely whispered.  
"Oh"  
"I'm so happy because of everything last night. The response is so good Lou, but I just want to hug you so bad right now", Harry chocked.  
Louis sighed but knew he couldn't just sit there with tears in his eyes but he was also aware that he couldn't do anything to have Harry in his arms right now.  
"I'm so proud of you H. I-"  
"Shut up Lou, I know how proud you are but just come here please", Harry said.  
"Darling, you know I can't do that ", Louis knew how this conversation would end and he was just waiting for the silence after a beep.  
"Whatever Lou, I've to go", and there it was.  
He decided to give Harry some time during which he got ready. After putting on his socks -over his joggers because that is some kind of fashion tool which he was asked to wear. Honestly what?-  
he called Harry, who picked after the second ring.  
"I love you", Harry blurted.  
Louis smiled and said, "Hmm, there he is, my Hazzy bear".  
He heard Harry groan and he was now full on grinning.  
"I'm sorry", Harry apologized.  
"It's fine love", Louis moved over to put his shoes on.  
"No it-"  
"H, come on now. It's okay", Louis cut him off.  
"Alright, but I'm not letting you go after I come home", Harry said.  
Louis chuckled, "You think I don't know that?"  
They remained silent for sometime, during which Louis checked his hair once again.  
"Listen, I've to go, yeah?", Louis said. Harry whined and Louis knew he was pouting.  
Harry sighed and asked, "What time will you reach home?"  
"I think I'll be in London by nine. I'm leaving late tonight", Louis replied.  
"Oh, okay. I'll leave tomorrow night. I love you", Harry finally said.  
"Love you babe".  
With that, Louis pocketed his phone and met up with everyone else to attend day 2 at Coachella.  
One day, may be not now, but some day in the near future, he would stop pretending and would actually live his life happily with the one person who makes him the happiest. 

~°~

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. It's my first time writing even though I've been into Larry for ages. I'd really like a feedback so please leave a comment. Thanks again <3


End file.
